To Tell the Truth
by Born2BeInsane
Summary: Another ball, Hermione's in love with someone new. Not for those who love RHr :.US.:


To Tell the Truth

But what was she to do? With all of his grand adventures being 'Golden Boy' and all, she would never know if that one time before he went off to get that bad person, it might be the last time she ever saw him. She was scared about that, every time might be the last, but then every time he comes back. The scariest part was letting go, the parting, she always wanted to run to him and hold him one last time, to satisfy her heart. They were fifth year students at Hogwarts now and the dangers were getting worse. She wanted to tell him the truth. That she loved him, but she didn't know if he loved her back. Hermione desperately wanted to know if Harry loved her back. . .

_Hermione! Just do it! Tell him the truth! Tell him that you love him! No! Wait, ask him to the dance! No, you can't! You're a girl! You can't do that! BUT IT IS IN TWO DAYS! What are you supposed to do? He has to ask you! You have already turned down five other boys waiting for him! And what if he doesn't ask you? Those boys already have dates now! Well, there is always Ron . . . no, well, yeah, but! Aaaahhhhhh! _

"Miss Granger!" Professor Snape yelled. Hermione came back from her daydream in shock to hear him yell her name.

"Y-y-yes?" Hermione stuttered. The class was stunned that she wasn't paying attention.

"Do you have any idea what we were discussing?" Snape questioned her.

"N-n-no Sir. . ." Hermione lowered her head.

"Then I expect a five page essay on what we were discussing on my desk tomorrow, have I made myself clear?" Snape snapped at her.

"Yes Sir." Hermione said sheepishly.

"I will leave it to you to find out what it was, or maybe one of your 'heroic' friends actually paid attention today?" Snape said lurking his gaze over to Ron and Harry, they both nodded their heads slowly.

**Later in the courtyard**

"So, do you both have dates yet for the dance, or do you have someone in mind that you're going to ask?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron eagerly awaiting Harry's answer.

"Well, maybe. . ." Ron's voice trailed off.

"How about you Harry?" Hermione questioned getting impatient with him. Harry shrugged his shoulders, looked at Hermione, then Ron.

"well, you two are lucky you at least get to be the one who asks the other person, all I get to do is wait and see if the person that I want to ask me, will ask me!" Hermione said.

"Oh! I forgot! I have to go get . . . something! From my room! Catch up with you later, bye!" Harry said, and then ran off; as he ran he stepped on Ron's foot.

"Hermione can I talk to you?" Ron asked her, she nodded her head.

_"Oh my gosh! What if Ron asks me? What do I do? If I say no, that would be mean to my friend, if I say yes, that might make him think that he likes me! But if I say no then later say yes at the last minute, that could also get the bad impression. Oh man what do I do?"_ Hermione thought.

"Ok, look, Hermione, are you, uhh, waiting . . . for someone certain to ask you?" Ron asked, and then waited for an answer.

"_What do you do? If you say yes, that might make him think that it is him, but wait, what do I have to worry about any way? I am over reacting, Ron can't like me! No way . . . can he?"_ Hermione pondered.

"Yeah. . ." Hermione answered, very unshyly.

"As your friend. I am curious who it is, I don't have a date either, and I was thinking . . . that if that person didn't ask you, we could go together, as friends of course!" Ron said.

_"Oh good! He used the word 'friend' that is very good, but, should I tell him that I want Harry to ask me? Or not? But, I can trust Ron can't I? But then again, if he knows, it might weird up our threesome friendship . . . no, just tell Ron . . . the . . . truth." _Hermione mentally questioned herself.

"Well, if that person doesn't ask me . . . then yes, we could go as friends, it would be fun, but, I was hoping that . . . someone would ask me. . ." Hermione answered.

"No 'Mione, who? Who is it that your hoping will ask?" Ron said in a serious tone. Hermione looked at the ground.

"W-w-why do you want to know so badly . . .?" Hermione replied in a shaky voice.

"Because I think I know who, I think I have always know, always seen it, but you need to tell me now, who?" Ron asked her once more.

"_Don't crack on him, you know you want to but don't crack! You are Hermione Granger! And you are strong! . . . Ok, you're not that strong you're only smart! But I am strong in heart!" _Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione collapsed to the ground crying, "It's Harry! Ok! Its Harry I love him! I always have and I always will! I can't help it! I am always scared that when he goes off to go do his heroic . . . heroic . . . heroic stuff! That he won't come back and it scares me! And I love him so much I am scared that if I try to get closer to him in that way he won't let me in and our friendship will end!" Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder as he held her gently.

"_Ok, maybe that is my weak spot, but other than that I am strong at heart!" _Hermione thought.

"Come with me 'Mione" He said softly as he led her to the Gryffindor common room. And although he wasn't supposed to go there, he took her right to her room where a surprise was waiting for Hermione that she never thought would come. In her room, it had changed; there were rose petals all over the floor, and a bouquet of roses on her bed. The window was closed and there were wonderful smelling candles floating around the room. Hermione gasped, it was beautiful. You would have thought that someone was going to propose to her. But instead, out of a dark corner, out comes Harry with a very handsome smile. He walked right up to a gaping mouth Hermione, bent down on one knee, and took her hands.

"Hermione, will you be my date to the ball?" Harry asked her.

"T-t-that only depends i-i-if that means you're my b-b-b-boyfriend now." Hermione answered. Harry smiled and stood up, then he bent down and kissed her.

"_I can't believe this is happening! Dreams really do come true!" _Hermione thought pleasantly to herself, and with that she wrapped her arms around his neck as she then hugged him. Harry picked her up in his arms and twirled her in a circle. Hermione laughed. "Oh My! Y-y-y-you have to leave right now! Before you get caught in here!" Hermione said as she rushed them out and closed the door behind her.

"Why are you coming with us? Don't girls usually run off and write in their diary, or put on sappy love songs and sing out of key to them as they laugh at every stupid mistake they make when re-doing their make-u?" Ron asked.

"Because I have to go shopping for a dress! And were did you hear that Ron?" Hermione replied. Ron's face got red.

"Nowhere! "ididn'thearitfromanywereitwasjustaguessjustasillyguess" Ron couldn't get it out fast enough. Hermione and Harry both laughed.

**LATER! Actually not literally 'later' it is actually the ball! OMG! Like! It's the ball! I am, like, so excited! (Haha! Yeah right, I'm not like that) **

"What do you think she is wearing?" Ron asked Harry as Harry was just staring at the stairs waiting for her to come down.

"It doesn't matter because she will look beautiful no matter what" Harry replied absentmindedly.

Just then Hermione was walking down the stairs in a beautiful spaghetti strap purple sparkling dress that went to her ankles, it , her hair was in perfect curls that just poured ever so gracefully over her shoulders. Her high heels had shimmering gold jewels on them. Even her necklace had beautiful, _she_ was beautiful.

The rest of the night went wonderfully. They danced, laughed, and had a great time! The last dance was Hermione's favorite time of the ball though.

**The last dance (slow dance) **

"I love you Hermione." Said Harry.

"I love you too Harry." Said Hermione.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
